Ammo
Ammo is the resource you will need in order to use any weapon other than the Gauntlet. Summary There are ten types of munitions in Hunter's Moon: * Bullets: Used by the Machine Gun and the Heavy Machine Gun. An enemy-dropped ammo pack contains 30 Bullets, and a map-placed ammo pack has 60 Bullets. The Machine Gun starts with 200 Bullets and the Heavy Machine Gun comes with 50 Bullets. Maximum capacity is 400 Bullets, and 800 with the Backpack. Color code: yellow. * Shells: Used by the Shotgun. An enemy-dropped ammo pack contains 5 Shell units, and a map-placed ammo pack has 10 Shell units. The Shotgun comes with 10 Shell units. Maximum capacity is 100 Shell units, and 200 with the Backpack. Color code: orange. * Grenades: Used by the Grenade Launcher. The ammo pack contains 10 Grenades. The Grenade Launcher also comes with 10 Grenades. Maximum capacity is 100 Grenades, and 200 with the Backpack. Color code: dark green. * Rockets: Used by the Rocket Launcher. An enemy-dropped ammo pack contains 5 Rockets, and a map-placed ammo pack has 10 Rockets. The Rocket Launcher comes with 10 Rockets. Maximum capacity is 100 Rockets, and 200 with the Backpack. Color code: red. * Battery: Used by the Lightning Gun and the Trakion Cannon. The ammo pack contains 80 Battery units. The Lightning Gun comes with 100 Battery units, and the Trakion Cannon provides 150 Battery units. Maximum capacity is 400 Battery units, and 800 with the Backpack. Color code: white. * Slugs: Used by the Railgun. The ammo pack contains 10 Slugs. The Railgun comes with 15 Slugs. Maximum capacity is 100 Slugs, and 200 with the Backpack. Color code: light green. * Cells: Used by the Plasma Gun and the Dark Matter Gun. The ammo pack contains 50 Cell units. Both the Plasma Gun and the Dark Matter Gun come with 50 Cell units as well. Maximum capacity is 200 Cell units, and 400 with the Backpack. Color code: purple. * BFG Ammo: Used by the BFG10k and the Cynetik Striker Cannon. The ammo pack contains 10 BFG Ammo units. The BFG10k comes with 50 ammo units for itself, and the Cynetik Striker Cannon provides 10 ammo units. Maximum capacity is 50 ammo units, and 100 with the Backpack. Color code: blue. * Nails: Used by the Nailgun. The ammo pack contains 10 Nail units, and the Nailgun also comes with 10 Nail units. Maximum capacity is 100 Nail units, and 200 with the Backpack. Color code: teal. * Chaingun Bullets: Used by the Chaingun. The ammo pack contains 90 Chaingun Bullets, and the Chaingun comes with 150 bullets for itself. Maximum capacity is 600 bullets, and 1200 with the Backpack. Color code: grey. In addition, the Backpack provides Ammo of every type in the double amount of the regular (or map-placed) ammo packs. On another note, the Ultimate Fire Mode charge also functions as a special ammo type, especially because it enables to fire an applicable weapon even if it is out of its regular Ammo. Hints * Unlike the Health and Armor items, none of the Ammo items respawn, unless a map forcibly does that during an special event and requires the player to survive in the same area until it is cleaned up from enemies. When that happens, the Temple provides respawning ammo to the Warrior. * Outside the Hunter's Moon custom maps and patched maps, the Nails and the Chaingun Bullets ammo packs do not appear on the maps - they may be only rarely dropped by the slain Mancubi and the Chaingun Zombies, respectively. * The most common Ammo types are the Rockets, Shells and Bullets, since they drop very often from the zombies. Thanks to that, the player will usually have at least 3 weapons always available with ammo. * The BFG Ammo tends to be the rarest ammo type overall - the ammo scarcity encourages careful usage of the BFG10k and the Cynetik Striker Cannon. * Three of the character Abilities affect Ammo. The first one is Megan's Ammo Frenzy, which gives infinite Ammo of all types for 20 seconds. The second one is Major's Recharge Ultimate, which passively regenerates the Ultimate charge pool fully every 25 seconds, thus also giving unlimited ammo in a sense, for some weapons (theoretically). The final one is Crash's Unbreakable Will, which gives a free full Ultimate charge per use. Category:Items